Ян (Fallout)
Аббатство |Роль = Наёмник Возможный напарник Выходца из Убежища |Организация = «Красный караван» (ранее) |Род занятий = Охрана караванов (ранее) |Рождение = |Семья = Подруга |Смерть = 13 февраля 2162 годаСогласно [[Библия Fallout 0#Исправление хронологии: часть вторая|Библии Fallout]] |Квесты = Нанять Яна |Карма = |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар. = 50 ОЗ, 10 ОД, 14 КБ, 6 УХО |Навыки = Лёгкое оружие: 73 % Без оружия: 75 % Холодное оружие: 70 % |Уровень = |Файл диалога = IAN.MSG COMBATAI.MSG (раздел Ian) Vcoldjoe.msg |Дизайнер = Джесси Хейниг (текст) Скотт Бенни (боевые реплики) |prototype_id = |Дополнительно = 250px Промо-арт Fallout: New California }} Ян ( ) — персонаж Fallout и Fallout: New California, возможный напарник Выходца из Убежища. Описание Fallout До момента прихода Выходца из Убежища в Шэйди Сэндс Ян работал охранником у торговцев Хаба в компании «Красный караван». Во время охранной службы Ян повидал много различных опасностей и тварей с пустошей, таких как мутировавшие койоты, богомолы и радскорпионы. Ян оттачивал своё мастерство в бою и стал опытным бойцом в группе караванщиков. Однажды он применил на себе психо, после чего стал дёрганным. Также во время своих странствий Ян успел познакомиться с одной девушкой, с которой у него роман, и у них даже есть дом''IAN.MSG. стр. 1145; «<…> меня и так дома кое-кто ждёт…''». Во время курсирования между Джанктауном, Хабом и Шэйди Сэндс караван с Яном был атакован рейдерами. Сам же наёмник был ранен и в дальнейшем отстранён от службы в караванах''IAN.MSG. Попав в Шэйди Сэндс, лечился у местного врача Разло. После выздоровления Яна его знания о внешнем мире и помощь пригодились местным жителям. Вскоре понравившаяся Яну община стала ему вторым домом, где он решил подольше задержаться. Со временем он стал одним из городских охранников. Иногда посещал Хаб и Джанктаун, но всегда возвращался в Шэйди Сэндс, где и поныне является единственным жителем общины, когда-либо покидавшим город. На момент встречи с Выходцем из Убежища в 2161 году Ян выглядит как физически крепкий (50 единиц здоровьяПоказатель здоровья у Яна существенно выше, чем у простых жителей Шэйди Сэндс, большинства рейдеров, и даже больше, чем у жителей Убежища 13, которые не должны испытывать проблем с медицинским обслуживанием.), коренастый человек, одетый в чёрную кожаную куртку, синие джинсы и сапоги с короткими голенищами. 15 декабря 2161 года Ян присоединяется к Выходцу из Убежища и начинает путешествовать вместе с ним, помогая ему в поисках водяного чипа. Ян обладал весьма дурной привычкой «случайно» попадать Выходцу из Убежища в спину очередями из пистолета-пулемёта. Попав в Некрополь с Выходцем из Убежища, где они подвергаются нападению супермутантов, Ян погибает — он будет сожжён огнемётом одного из супермутантовМемуары Выходца из УбежищаСама же игра допускает альтернативное развитие событий.. ''Fallout 2 После совместной разборки с Выходцем из Убежища против Создателя у Яна пошла череда неудач, ему пришлось уйти из Шэйди Сэндс и сменить имя. К 2241 годуК этому моменту Яну было бы более 90 лет. старый Ян, который называет себя стариком Джо, является сумасшедшим учёным, появляющимся в Аббатстве. При встрече с Избранным Ян отмечает сильное сходство со своим старым напарником, которого давно не видел, и решает, что Избранный им и является. Однако в ходе разборок в диалоге с ним Ян поймёт, кто перед ним, и приятно отзовётся об успехе Выходца из Убежища, советуя Избранному вести себя осторожнее в Аббатстве''Vcoldjoe.msg. Сам же Ян был изначально запланирован находиться в локации «Аббатство», однако в связи с удалением последней персонажа решили разместить в Дыре, а перед окончательной версией игры Ян располагался в Городе Убежища. Здесь Ян мог встретиться с Избранным, которому подарит пушкуКакую именно — неизвестно. Об этом упоминается в [[Библия Fallout 9#Ян и его ствол|девятой части Библии ''Fallout]]., после чего отправит в путь и не станет больше вступать с ним в диалог. Разработчики успели создать дополнительные реплики для Яна, однако вскоре он был полностью удалён из игрыКрис Авеллон в [[Библия Fallout 6|Библии Fallout 6]]: «''…он был убран в последний момент, потому что (на наш взгляд) в игре было слишком много повторяющихся персонажей''».Крис Авеллон в [[Библия Fallout 8|Библии Fallout 8]]: «''…Ян из Аббатства был перемещен в Дыру, но кое-что говорит о том, что до того, как его вырезали из игры, он располагался в Городе Убежища''».. Характеристики Инвентарь Расскажи о… Заметки Fallout * Выходец из Убежища может нанять Яна за 100 крышек или уговорить присоединиться. Во втором случае Выходец получит 100 очков опыта. * В качестве оружия Ян использует кастеты, ножи, пистолеты и пистолеты-пулемёты. * Ян не использует тяжёлое оружие. * При использовании автоматического оружия и взрывчатки Ян представляет существенную опасность для союзников и окружающих, нанося последним урон. * Ян откажется от путешествия с Выходцем из Убежища, если последний имеет «Интеллект» менее 6. * Ян использует поросячью латынь, когда ему нужно намекнуть, что Бутч Харрис не слишком умён: он «ot-nay oo-tay ight-bray» (not too bright). Локализаторы 1С передали намёк с помощью известной шутки: «не тормоз, а медленный газ». Fallout 2 * Ян упоминается Танди в случайной встрече «Кафе Разбитых надежд»''Ectandi.msg, стр. 106.. * Также его упоминают дети семьи РайтNcWriTee.msg, стр. 214.. * Вырезанный из ''Fallout 2 старик Джо (Ян), спутав Избранного с Выходцем из Убежища, приносил ему извинения за случайные попадания в спину, что является отсылкой на специфичное обращение Яна с автоматическим оружием. Fallout: New California * Ян может быть нанят в магазине. * При использовании карточки Яна последний снижает уровень противника на одну единицу, если последний имеет второй или больший показатель. При этом Ян может попасть в спину главному герою, нанеся 2 единицы урона, что обыгрывает ситуацию путешествий с Выходцем из Убежища, в которых он мог случайно попасть в спину своему союзнику. Появление За кулисами * Характер и реплики для Яна были позаимствованы с Яна Дантмана, соседа по комнате и приятеля игрового дизайнера Fallout Джесси Хейнига. Несмотря на старания, Джессу так и не удалось передать в игру всей полноты характера, которую он хотелПравка Д. Хейнига на Nukapedia: Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player’s character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement followers.. * Ян был самым первым тестовым персонажем Fallout, которому на имеющемся движке задавались параметры следования за протагонистом с одной локации на другую. Несмотря на некоторые недостатки системы присоединения в спутники, разработчики всё же решили использовать в игре систему взятия персонажей в напарники. * Боевые реплики Яна, которые составил Скотт Бенни, проверялись Крисом Тейлором, Леонардом Боярским и Джейсоном АндерсономЗаметка в [[COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout)|файле Fallout]]: Version 1.0 May 13, 1997 Scott Bennie 1.1 May 14, 1997 Chris Taylor (edits and line number change) 1.2 June 19, 1997 Leonard, Jason, Chris (edits) Примечания }} de:Ian (Fallout) en:Ian (Fallout) es:Ian (Fallout) hu:Ian it:Ian ja:Ian (Fallout) pl:Ian pt-br:Ian (Fallout) uk:Ян (Fallout) zh:Ian (Fallout) Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Напарники Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Персонажи, вырезанные из Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New California Категория:Обитатели Шэйди Сэндс Категория:Сотрудники «Красного Каравана» Категория:Аббатство Категория:Охранники Категория:Наёмники Категория:Люди